A conventional power converter can convert an input signal into an output signal having the same or opposite polarity with respect to the input signal. However, a conventional power converter topology is not able to produce both positive and negative output signals regulated with respect to the same input signal.
Therefore, there is a need in a new power converter topology capable of generating both positive and negative output signals based on the same input.